Le Sucette Glacée
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected of people can cheer you up. In this case, it's Ron Weasley, and a sucette glacée, or ice lolly.


Gabrielle understood that weddings were supposed to be a happy occasion, but she couldn't wrap her head around what would happen after the ceremony- Fleur would no longer be her's, and her's alone. She would have to share her sister. Her beloved flower's petals would be plucked off and spread though the wind.

"Comment vas tu?"

Gabrielle jumped slightly at her mother's voice. "R-Rien!"

Her mother was hesitant, but sighed. "Oui . . ." Her mother sighed, kneeling down, and kissing her daughter's forehead. "Il est minuit. Bonne nuit, chère." He mother kissed Gabrielle's forehead again, sighed, then walked off.

Gabrielle sunk down deeper into her chair, humming Hymne A L'amour. She couldn't share her sister!

"Hehyh," said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump out of her skin. "Whaht's sha ma'er?"

"Are . . . are you eating an ice lolly?"

"Yeah." She swallowed it quickly, however, once he saw her disapproval. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You said that way too quickly for anyone to believe you." He kneeled down on his knees to peer into the eleven year old's eyes. "Now... what's wrong?"

"Are you sad zat you 'ave to share your brother with my sister?"

"Ah," said Ron, fitting the pieces together. "So that's what this is about. You're upset Fleur is marrying Bill."

"Not just Bill in particular. Anyone who takes mon soeur away from me."

"She'll still be there. And who knows, she might have some children of her own. You'd grow up to be a tante, if I'm not horribly mistaken."

"No, zat means aunt." She smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are at a wedding eating an ice lolly."

Ron laughed. "I see your point."

Gabrielle sighed, crossing and uncrossing her legs, fiddling the her dress. "I just don't want to lose her. You understand, correct? There's no point in me being 'ere if she doesn't love me anymore."

"Of course she loves you, she's your sister. If nothing else, she has to love you. You'll still see her every day, but now she's found someone to brighten her face each time you see it. To make her smile."

"Does anyone make you smile, Ron?"

"You'll laugh at me when I tell you this, but I used to fancy your sister." He grinned goofily.

Gabrielle gasped animatedly. "You did?" She giggled. "That's cute. Do you fancy anyone now?"

"Uh... yeah, actually. I do."

"I knew it. There was no way you eyes could light up like zat and not 'ave someone in mind."

"You're wise beyond your years, aren't you?"

"Of course." She smiled, proud of herself. "Fleur would always read me a poem, and I remember it!"

"Really? Can you say it now then? Only if you would like to, I mean."

"Euh... I suppose." She blushed, suddenly shy. "I don't remember all of it, but only some. 'Her lips were red, her- her l-lo-' I- I-" She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Zat's just... zat's just for us. For Fleur and I. I'm sorry... but I can't say it. I- I didn't think you'd make me say it."

"You're very wise if you can remember it, even if you can't say it. Very, very wise." Ron sighed. "Are you still sad?"

"That depends."

Ron smirked. "And what exactly does it all depend on?"

"What flavours of ice lollies you have."

Ron laughed, helping Gabrielle up. "Well, because you're my new little sister, I suppose I can make an exception and give you one. Just don't get any on your dress, because I have a feeling your mum and Fleur will take turns torturing me. Deal?"

Gabrielle hopped happily, forgetting everything she had worried about only ten minutes prior. "Deal!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to my excellent beta Slythindorgirl1, with her, I wouldn't even have the confidence to post in a larger fandom. (After what happened with Labyrinth, I thought I could never do it again!) Check her out!

Gabrielle's mum said: "What's wrong?" Then: "Okay. It's midnight. Goodnight, dear."

"Rien" means nothing. The word nothing. (Don't spell it rein, or it means liver.)


End file.
